Ark 3 Episode 7: The Prodigy
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Opportunity of a lifetime LightFang: -Ryuzakii woke up while it was still dark out seeing the rain pattering on the side walk out side the building he was in. He had fallen asleep inside one of the 24 hour wifi shops in the city. The owners of this shop often took pity on him since they noticed he didn't have a home of his own and often left him laying there when he fell asleep on the computer. Ryuzakii was known to come to these places in habit mostly for gaming purposes. However, this time was different for the last few days or so, Ryu had lost count, he had been hard at work studying neural activity of the brain. He was convinced by now that his designs were perfect as he anticipated showing them to Donnie Yun of Yun Corp. He had been working on what he had grown to call the Neuro-Helm. This "helmet" was written out through his plans to be able to use specially placed Neuro strips to recieve and process brain wave activity. This design was heavily leaned toward the gaming industry as a virtual reality gaming device. It would be able to connect to a computer and transport a persons conscience mind into the game that they were playing, if the game was made to be compatible to this helm that is. Ryuzakii was quite proud of this idea and hoped that Yun Corp could help him make it a reality. He printed out his written documents, roughly 20 pages, and organised it with his design sketches, about 7 drawings. He would pack them up in a bag he took from a near by shopping centre and throw up the hood on his profain jacket. Ryuzakii would take out Donnie Yun's card from his coat pocket and look at the address. "ah not to far now." He would step out the shop as the skys were clearing and head down to the Yun Corp main office building. He would enter the building and see the receptionist sitting at the desk. "um Hello there miss. I'm here to see Mr. Yun." The lady would almost fall out her chair as the yound kid told her this. "Well im sorry young man, he is not here and if he was he is a busy man and probably wouldn't have time to play celebrity for a little kid." she would say. Ryuzakii huffed and snidely replied back, "Ma'am im not here to play, i have a serious Tech advancement i would like to propose to Mr. Yun. Oh by the way he asked me himself to come by here some time with a new idea." He would show her the card Donnie gave him. The lady spoke again "Well that is official i guess, but the best i can do is have you wait to speak with him if and when he shows up.". Ryu replys, "why dont you call him or something, anyway if he comes by tell him the rocket show kid came looking to show him something. I'll be at Liberty Park if he wants to talk to me." With that Ryuzakii would step out of the office and walk to liberty park and find himself a bench and table as he took out his papers and started making slight edits.- Pallas: -After the funeral, Donnie felt miserable. But he knew that there were things to be done. Work that still needs to be finished. A job that needs a closing. All these events come down to one final point in time. Donnie goes into his basement again and looks at all his NanoSuits. The nine of them, just staring at him. Alfred's voice comes through the intercom and asks-"What are you planning Sir?"-Donnie walks to the metal circle that puts on the NanoSuits for DOnnie. He then says to Alfred-"I need to get to Yun Tower and work on something. I can't just sit here all day and be sad. Zero..."-He paused for a moment to catch his breathe and says-"Zero wouldn't want me doing nothing. Now please...King me."-Alfred understands how Donnie is feeling and he complies with what DOnnie asks. The floor opens up around him as metal arms put peices of the Kings armor onto him. Metal arms also come out of the ceiling and attach the upperbody pieces of the suit onto Donnie's body. Once all that was finished, the helmet would spin out from the chest plate and crank into position. The blue lights would then emerge to show activation of the suit. Alfred asks-"What do you plan to get done today Sir?"-Donnie thinks about it for a moment and finally says-"Anything Al...I just need something to do."-Donnie then walks to the open ceiling and bursts out of the basement with his PLasma Jets. His body flies through the air at a slow speed of 220mph. Nowhere near the peak speed of the NanoSuit but Donnie is no immediate rush to get to Yun Tower. As he flies through the air he can only remember the fact that he will never have another NanoSuit partner. No more ride or die homie. Donnie smacks himself in the head and says-"Don't think about it too much man..."-He then focuses on ging to the tower and reaches it within a few minutes. When he enters his office (No need to go to reception since he is flying) he sees a message on his desk.-"Wonder kid dropped by. Said you sent him. Said he will be at Liberty Park all day if you want to meet up with him."-Donnie actually felt relieved that the kid dropped by. He reminded him of himself as a kid. At that teen age he was already making high tech weapons for the Yakuza and the KPD. SImpler times back then. Donnie hears the elevator coming up and hurries out of the room. The elevator doors open and the assistant runs out trying to stop DOnnie.-"Hey you wait up Mr.Yun!"-DOnnie acted as if he didn't hear her and bursted out of the room in the direction of Liberty Park. As he got there, he sees the kid sitting down. Donnie slows down and carefully floats down to him. He turns the thrusters of and lands on the ground making a loud *CLANK!* sound. The helmet retracts back into the chestplate as Donnie says to him-"Hey kid. You got something for me to see?"- LightFang: -His eyes would fixate on a stream following behind a metal suit as he looked up from his revisions. "Must be Donnie, guess my message was passed on." Ryuzakii would reorganize his papers and put them in the proper order as Donnie was landing. He looked up as Donnie spoke out and replied. "Yes sir, indeed i do. Been working on this ever since you left, (mumbles; and i took care of those two idiots..)" He would wave his hand trying to offer Donnie a seat as He pushed the stack of almost 30 pages toward Donnie explaining in smooth details about how the Neuro-Helm was set up to work and function with the user. It would have a few typos here and there as Ryuzakii would be up late some nights when he was writing on this project, but nothing to hard to read. After each component was explained a detailed picture of its inlay and mechanics would follow on the next page, leading up all the way to what a complete model may look like. (http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_ma1hxfCDPr1qaw1eho1_1280.jpg ignore the nervegear emblem~) It would be evident that some parts were scratched out and changed, mostly words that were misspelled though. Ryuzakii watched as the man in the suit that was still very interesting to him read over his research ready to answer any questions he may have and also provide a more detailed explanation on any phrase i wrote down in my notes. Sometimes his mind would drift off either studying the Nano-suit Donnie was wearing, or think of other things he may be able to work on if he ended up working with or for Yun Corp. Ryuzakii would have to snap himself out of this as he waited for Donnie to say something.- Pallas: -Donnie says to him-"Sorry kid, I'd break the bench if I tried to sit down."-He takes the papers that are handed to him and reads the pages with a close eye. Seeing that the person in front of him is just a kid, he takes him just as seriously as he would an adult. SOmetime's it's the suprising ones that end up being the most succssful. He likes the design and the technology inside of it to make it work is incredible. This kid has something special about him. To come up with something like this in a couple of days is incredible. It also made DOnnie a little bit happier. After all the loss in these last few days, he finally finds a win. He smiles a bit at the artistic viewing of the helmet and says to himself-'The kids got some good taste in design. I should fire my designers and just hire this kid haha.'-He shuts the folder and hands it back to the boy. He then says to him-"I like it kid. I really do. You have a great talent, just as I did at your age. Now I have an interest in your talents...But I won't hire you yet. I want to see if you can hang with the big dogs first. A lot of people will be looking to you as prey instead of predator. I want to see if you can handle the business part of this life. "- He then clicks a few buttons on his Forearm Pad as a small image comes up like a holigram. The image is of a newly designed protective Spec Armor. Donnie says to him-"This is the newest contract for Yun Corp. General Hightower of the military has paid us 32 million to design and destribute a new protective armor for his Special Ops teams. I was working on a new design called "The Spartan." I have to create the mechanics and everything else behind it. Alls I have is the dsign look haha. I like to work around a cool look rather than make a look around the machine. How about you take this job fom me? I really don't have the time for something like this and it's just 32 million haha. If you do a good job I will give you a cool 2.5 million for your efforts. And a full time job to go with it."-The question question would be direction if he said yes. If he says no then the question will not be asked.-"You have a place to live and work right?"- LightFang: -Ryuzakii would listen to the man interntly, a faint grin across his face as he seemed to like the idea. He would be excited that Donnie had taken an interest in his talents he repeated in his head, "a younger version of Donnie eh, thats wouldnt be a bad deal.." His face dropped as Donnie told him that he wouldnt hire him though. His eyes would change again more to a state of "awe" as Donnie showed him the hologram of an armor suit design. He would be clinging to the words spoken about the deal Yun Corp had made while wondering what this had to do with him. Ryuzakii almost passed out at the proposal Donnie had given him. "Wait wait wait! 2.5 million! your handing me a 32 million dollar project and are willing to pay me 2.5 million to do it!" He would still be in shock as the next words came. "What and a full time job... i just.. uh ...eh" His face would be a confused flury of emotions which was rare to see from Ryuzakii as he tried to keep his cool most the time. Then the big question hit and made him sink. "Well actually... I don't. You see both my parents are dead and I've lived on the streets ever since. I could possibly get some work done at the Wifi cafe that I've been parked at for the last few day working on this Neuro-Helm." He looked up again, "Hey you did say back at the park a couple days that you would help fund a promising project, so are you going to fund the Neuro-Helm aswell?" Ryuzakii would wait anxciously for the man's reply."- Pallas: -Upon hearing the kids excitement, Donnie laughed with a smile. It was the first smile in a couple of days now. Donnie then says-"I take your sign of excitment as a yes to the proposal and if all goes well, you should be a millionare by the time this job is done. But I will be frank with you. This business is a busines of sharks. You are either prey or predator. Now I want to see you successful I really do...but you will have to work extremely hard for it."-Then he hears that this kid has nowhere to stay or even work. Now he really reminded him of himself at that age. He also remembers at that moment of the Penthouse in Yun Tower that is not being used. But it is still shot to shit with bulletholes and explosive residue from the first DOnnie-Keyome fight. DOnnie then says to the kid-"I can give you room and board in a nice Hotel for now. I have a Penthouse at Yun Tower that I used to live in a few years ago. It needs to be repaired..a lot haha but in a week or two it should be as good as new for you. I got tired of the plac anyways haha. It has a mini golf course on it so I am sure you will love it. For now I can offer you the opportunity of a lifetime. My question to you is...will you take advantage of it?"-Donnie then puts his armored hand out in a handshake pose. The hand is almost the size of two hands which is sure to be a lt bigger than the boys. But he does this to show a sign of respect in the kid. And that Donnie does not see him as one.- LightFang: -Ryuzakii would reflect on everything told to him. "Yes my excitement and shock does mean i accept." Being told he would become a millionaire sent him a bit overjoyed as he is only 16 years old. He would nod at what Donnie said about this being a prey and predator type bussiness and how this was sorta a test to find out which he was. Ryuzakii would be taken again by Donnie offering him a penthouse suite, well when it was repaired, to stay at, but for now a nice home and board at a hotel. He would nod saying "Thats more than I'd expect you to do and well i been sleeping in abandoned bus stations and under trees the last 3 years a little damaged pent house im sure would be more then fine with me." He laughed slightly at this. As the man finished up his proposal Ryuzakii would look down at the out streched hand and then speak again."I have one thing to ask, as you speak of taking advantage of situations... Since i will be working so closely on this project i want to ask, If i can have my own unique version of this suit I design after its finished and produced." Ryuzakii would hold his hand back out to Donnie a little away from his to see how Donnie responds to his counter-question, hoping he will accept the term.- Pallas: -As he listened to the boy talk and accept these terms, he smiles again. The boy is just like him. It's like looking at a mirror image from the past. Donnie hears the new add on to the proposal and DOnnie thinks to himself-'This kid is already thinking about his own personal gain....He's going to do just fine in this business.'-Donne looks the kid and shakes his hand. Making sure not to crush it with the power of the suit and says-"Kid if you make this job a success I'll even give you a hoverboard to fly around on the new Suit you will be wearing hahaha. Welcome to Yun Corperations. You of course know who I am haha. You can just call me Donnie. And you are?"-DOnnie would then wait to be introduced to this young boy wonder.- LightFang: -Ryuzakii would smile that his proposal was accepted and a new item was added aswell. He would shake hands and listen to the man introduce himself. As is Donnie Yun himself needed to around here. Ryuzakii would take a second, it had been quite a while since he introduced himself to anyone. " Uh well im Ryu..zakii Nagara... but id prefer to be called Ryu." He still couldn't believe at such a young age he would be here talking to Donnie Yun in person about a big time job proposal.- Pallas: -As the boy accepts, Donnie says to the boy-"Ok now it's time to take you to a hotel."-DOnnie then grabs the boy by the top he is wearing and says-"CLinch those cheeks together kid."-DOnnie then jumps into the air and takes off at a slow enough pace to make sure the kid doesn't get hurt from the unprotected flight. In a few minutes they would come across a high end Hotel called "The Four Seasons." He then sets the boy down as they both walk inside. Upon entry, the receptionist would raise a brow and say-"Welcome to The Four Seasons. May I help you?"-Donnie then uses his suit to hack into the computer system and puts up on the computer that he had rented out the entire Penthouse Suit last night.-"Yeah I have a room here and would like to get the key for it."-The receptionist looks up the room and sees that his name is on the list. He hands Donnie the key and says-"Enjoy your stay here Sir."-Donnie hands the key to the boy and says-"Go rest up Kid. I will come by soon to check up on your work. Maybe come by Yun Tower tomorrow so you can start working in the labs."-Donnie then begins to walk out of the Hotel and make his way outside to return home.- Category:ARK 3